


Sakura Blossoms

by Akaifu (EeveeFennekinFan)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-Overwatch, and later present, basically when it starts genji and hanzo are 16/18 and it ends in present-game, like a lot of angst will happen in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeFennekinFan/pseuds/Akaifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rating might change as story progress to look out for that)</p><p>Genji hummed the ’mission impossible’ theme song quietly, stealthily making his way through the dark hallways of the family ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sakura Blossoms

Genji hummed the ’mission impossible’ theme song quietly, stealthily making his way through the dark hallways of the family ground. It was late, shadows consuming the yard which he currently were making his way through, the moonlight his only light, that and the distant faint light from his brother’s room.

His destination.

Carefully scaling a wall, he balanced his way to the roof that his brother had chambers under, humming a bit louder as he jumped onto the roof, sliding to the edge to hang down in front of a window. Casually, having done this plenty of times, he tapped the widow with his foot, awaiting his brother’s response.

Almost right away the light inside flickered on, off, on. ‘Come in’. Genji grinned to himself, dropping down from the roof, landing on his feet in a graceful manner. Then, pressing himself against the walls, he made his way to the nearest door, quickly making his way into Hanzo’s room.

Hanzo was sitting, seemingly in meditation, in the middle of the room, eyes closed and hair lazily draped across his shoulders.  
Genji decided he liked seeing Hanzo like this, all relaxed looking and calm, it made him feel calm too, reassured that his brother had some sense of tranquillity hidden under his usually stern features.

Genji enjoyed those soft features.

“Hello brother!” He greeted out, voice cheery and light, a slight squeak in the end of words, puberty taking its toll on him. He smiled brightly, smoothly walking over and sitting right in front of Hanzo, a soft ‘thud’ from the pillow placed there.

An annoyed huff and then Hanzo finally looked at him, face going stern once more, a shame Genji thought, “You have to stop this. You’re 16; you do not need to share a room with me anymore”. That old conversation starter had been going on since Genji was eight. He did not intend to have it end anytime soon though.

“Come on brother you know I sleep best close to you” He put on his most innocent smile, which in retrospect probably were not all that ‘innocent’ looking, leaning slightly forward, practically shoving himself into Hanzo.  
The elder Shimada groaned and rubbing his temples “ _Fine_. But this is the _last_ time.”

Genji had heard that conversation starter since he was ten.

 

  
In the morning, Genji had effectively managed to wrap himself around Hanzo in ways one would not think possible. Lazily he opened one eye, finding himself face-to-face with a grumpy looking Hanzo.

“Finally you’re up…” Genji absentmindedly rolled his eyes, knowing what came next by heart “…Please get up and leave before someone notices your absence…” casually the younger unwrapped himself from Hanzo, pushing himself into sitting position using his elbows, a yawn escaping his lips “…and please do not tell father…” stretching out, then got up.

“I got it Hanzo. Don’t worry so much about me!” He cheered out, giving his brother a quick wink, a long moment considering staying just to style his hair and thus bother Hanzo even more.  
However, Genji knows better than to do such this early. So instead, he quickly ties his scarf on, gives Hanzo a final wave and then leaves the room.


End file.
